Goodbye To You
by Cherushi Metsumari
Summary: A sad song fiction. Arnold is leaving to be with his parents after long last. Helga is heartbroken and tells Arnold goodbye, giving him a small gift. What could it be? R&R! ^.~*


"Goodbye To You" By: Destiny Hestrio  
  
Disclaimer: (Oh great, the disclaimer. Well, make it good.) Ok, here's the deal. I'm not Craig Bartlett. He is the wonderful genius who invented HA! So, don't sue me!!! He inspired me. Well, I gotta go! ^.~*  
  
Summary: A sad song fiction. Arnold is leaving to be with his parents after long last. Helga is heartbroken and tells Arnold goodbye, giving him a small gift. What could it be? (Please review.)  
  
Arnold and his friends are all gathered at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come and pick up Arnold. It's now the moment of truth. It's been 3 long years of searching for his parents. He's now going to be with them. Arnold looks around at everyone. Someone was missing.  
  
"Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with, Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry, Counting the days that pass me by."  
  
Helga walked miserably down the street, slowly, with her head down low. She was thinking about Arnold. She looked up into the sky, and smiled sadly, looking at a cloud that was in the shape of Arnold's head. She looked forward again, and moved on.  
  
"I've been searching deep down in my soul, Words that I'm hearing, are starting to get old, Feels like I'm starting all over again, The last 3 years were just pretend,"  
  
Arnold looked around everywhere, hoping to see Helga here. He's not sure why he wanted her here, though. "Arnold, what's the matter buddy?" Gerald asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just that." he trailed off. "I wish Helga was here, to at least say goodbye." "Arnold, you're nuts!" Gerald said in disbelief. "We're talking about Helga. Helga G. Pataki! The one who calls you 'Football Head', 'Hair Boy'." "Yeah," Arnold said sadly. ".'Paste for Brains'." "Ok, Gerald, I get the point."  
  
"and I said, Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to."  
  
Helga kept on walking, getting closer and closer to that fateful corner that would take her beloved Arnold away, maybe forever. She pulled out a small blue box, wrapped in a red ribbon. She smiled and put the box back into her pocket with loving care. "I hope he likes it," She said to herself. "I hope I don't screw this up."  
  
"I still get lost in your eyes, And it seems that I can't live a day without you, Closing my eyes, and you chase my thoughts away, To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right!"  
  
Arnold was now saying his final goodbyes to everyone. Phoebe came up to him. "Arnold, I haven't the slightest clue where Helga has gotten to, but she'll be here. I know she will. Here, I got this for you as a gift." Arnold took the gift. I t was a book on the Amazon forests. He thanked Phoebe, gratefully. "I'm gonna miss you, man!" Gerald said, giving him a big hug with tears running down his face. He too, handed a gift. It was a Discman, with some CD's, and 4AA batteries. "Have a good life." Gerald told him doing their last secret handshake. Nadiene, Rhonda, Sid and Stinky pitched in all their money to but him a super deluxe hydromatic camping set. He took it very gratefully. Harold gave him his old, stuffed Wally doll. Lila gave him a going away card. But Arnold didn't mind, because he knew how poor she was. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. He smiled sadly.  
  
"Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to."  
  
Helga reached the corner, but stood there frozen. She thought about all of the times she had fallen head-over-heels for the boy with the cornflower hair. "Come on, Helga girl. You've got to do this. You'll never get another chance. You've got to do this, for Arnold."  
  
"And it hurts to want everything, and nothing at the same time, I want what's yours and I, want what's mine, I want you, but I'm not giving in this time!"  
  
Arnold turned and looked at all of his friends. Then he turned to his grandparents znd all of the boarders; Mr. Hynnh, Nr. Potts, and Mr. And Mrs. Kikoshka. "OK, shortman. Tell your parents hi for me and your grandma." "I will, Grandpa." He hugged him tightly. The boarders all got him a small gift. They gave him a postcard that read: "Welcome To Hillwood, Washington!" Right at that time, Helga came walking around the corner. Arnold looked her way, and smiled. Helga saw him, and her face and her heart saddened. "Helga, you made it!" Arnold said enthused.  
  
"Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to, Whoa,Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew, You were the one I loved, The one thing that I tried to hold on to, The one thing that I tried to hold on to."  
  
Arnold was happy to see her. Helga stepped right in front of him. Suddenly, the bus came to a screeching stop at the bus sign. Helga took the small, wrapped gift out of her pocket, and thrusted it into his hand. Then, she embraced him, tightly. "I'll miss you, Arnold. You don't know how much." She said, her voice braking. "I'll miss you too, Helga." He said, hugging her back. Then he gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and then they both let go. Arnold grabed his bags and turned his head, looking at all of his friends. He boarded the bus, and then it left. Helga finally bursted into tears when the bus turned the corner.  
  
"Oh, whoa."  
  
On the bus, Arnold looked at the gift Helga gave him. He opened it and inside, he found a picture of the whole gang! Everyone was smiling, even Helga! He turned it over, and found a small and rather large note on it. It read;  
  
"Arnold, I know you have to go away, and nothing can stop you. There's nothing much that I can say, but to say, Goodbye to you. I thought that this would be a better gift than a CD player or a book and such. I hope you have a great life. I'm glad you found a way to your parents. I will miss you, and I hope you'll find someway back to me.  
  
Love always, Helga G. Pataki"  
  
Arnold looked out of the window, and up into the sky, smiling. Suddenly, he saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes, then opened them. "Thanks, Helga."  
  
"And when the stars fall, I will lie awake. You're my shooting star."  
  
[The Song Ends] (The End) 


End file.
